Trust Me
by Show-Stealin
Summary: John's a stubborn man, with trust issues, and an inability to express feelings to name a few qualities. Spending time with a certain diva for a storyline may add more complications to the man that already has many. He tries to ignore and hide his growing feelings, causing him to be short and abrupt with her, but he finds she's a there for him when his brothers condition worsens.
1. Chapter 1

The week went by all too slowly for John Cena after the phone call from creative, the hour long phone call, explaining this new idea they had for him and a certain diva, John didn't really like romantic story lines but there seemed to be something more to this one, something creative were hazy about, not telling him everything as it were. He was extremely glad when Friday rolled around again, but first, he had to survive the creative meeting before he got to spend the weekend hibernating in his house not far from the building he was currently in before flying out Monday morning the the destination where Monday night raw would be held. So far, John was close to boredom induced coma, he got the time of the meeting wrong and was an hour early, and he really didn't want to drive to the hotel to park up and have to drive back again. He tried to stem his boredom by messing with the phone in the meeting room, he dropped his pen and pressed a button on the phone.

"Hold all my calls until after my break."

Hopefully no one too important would of heard him. If he was really lucky, they wouldn't call back to see who it was. With a frustrated groan, he turned his chair to look out the window behind him. Due to the height of this building, he could see all the way over the city, but the sight did little to calm his mind. A soft knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah," he called out without turning around, probably a cleaner, he thought.

Heeled footsteps echoed throughout the office only to stop at his desk."Enjoying your view?"

At the sound of her voice, he turned to see Mickie James standing over him with a tea tray in her hands. She placed it on the desk and held up the familiar white blue cup she'd chipped on her first day at wwe HQ, John's blue cup. She'd been worried that he'd get her fired her for it, but he dismissed it and drank out of it ever since. He took it once again and took a sip. As he suspected, it was perfect, and he let out a content moan as the warmth spread through him before finishing the rest.

"Not really. The one I have now is much better."

"Flatterer."

"I simply speak the truth, and you're early."

Mickie took a seat on the edge of the massive desk that filled the room nearly and looked at the clock. It was only eleven."I know, but you sounded like you were close to loosing it. I figured you'd need something to keep you sane." he raised her eyebrows letting him know she over heard his playful game.

"Bless you."He placed his cup down and took her hand."Marry me. We can run away to the mountains and hide for the rest of our lives."

She laughed at him."I don't think the board of executives would like your little plan. Besides if you left, Punk would probably steal your precious mug, and I know you'd hate for him to take everything you worked for." John had a thing about his mug, it was his mug and no one was to use it other than him, punk often joked about using it, the glare he often received from john made him know to never carry out said joke.

Of course, she was right. The board of directors hated anyone in there company getting more action then them, hence the know dating rule, if you were serious about dating another employee within the company no matter who you were you had to sit before them and basically declare your love for that person. It wasn't even definite they'd 'approve your application of dating', so most just either hid it and it fizzled out or just didn't bother at all.

"When you're right, you're right. I'd rather die than let that son of a bitch drink from my mug. Sometimes I wonder why I even deal with him."

Mickie refilled his cup before filling one for herself and adding some sugar, knowing he wouldn't mind."I always thought it was because of how powerful you both were. Fighting for supremacy, and owning that mug determines who is top in this company"

John eyed Mickie as she sipped her tea while smirking for a moment before drinking his own."Again, you a correct. This mug holds the key to everything" John joked looking back out to the window

"Even with the little piece missing"

He groaned at the memory of that day."Ah, yes. Even with the chunk missing"

"Chunk? You can barely see it"

"Well I know it's there! I nearly cut my lip every time!"

"I'm sorry for putting you through that."

"You should be. I'm not sure I can forgive you. I don't even think I can trust you enough to work with you"

Mickie saw the wicked gleam in his eyes and smiled."I would hate for one mistake to spoil your opinion of me. How ever could I earn your forgiveness and trust?" somehow both knew this was more than a playful thing, for this new work relationship to work, there needed to be trust, both knew there would be some spots that could lead either to get hurt if not done correctly.

John couldn't hold in a chuckle at her theatrics."Have dinner with me tomorrow."

She looked at him and realized that he was dead serious."What?"

"Come to my house at around I don't know...eight, and have dinner with me."

"John I couldn't. I-"

He placed a single finger to her lips to silence her. "Please?"

Mickie wanted to refuse, but the pleading look in his eyes made her cave."Fine. I'll come."

He smiled."Thank you, Mickie. I promise you won't regret it." John took one of the post it notes from the pad from the centre of the table and wrote his address on it.

She took the post it note and folded down the sticky edge, they both looked as Stephanie McMahon entered with a few men and her father.

* * *

_Review favorite alert!_


	2. Chapter 2

Part of Mickie felt that this was a bad idea. John was a co-worker. She shouldn't be dating him. However, here she was outside his house. She was even fifteen minutes early. Mickie got out of her car and tugged the hem of her dress. She'd wanted to where something simpler, but when her friend, Eve, found out that she had a date, Mickie hadn't told her it was with John Cena, of course, she'd made it a mission to get Eve into something else. Now, she stood at John's door in a little black dress Eve had found in her own suitcase and knocked hesitantly.

She waited a few minutes before John finally answered. He was dressed in a blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black pants. He was obviously shocked by her timing but smiled none the less.

"Miss James. You're early. I was just finishing dinner."

He stepped back to let her in, but Mickie could tell that he was slightly nervous. "If we're going to have a date, the least we can do is call each other by our first names, do you have middle names?"

John blushed faintly. "Of course. It's um, Felix."

"Really?" She had to laugh. "Felix?"

He chuckled as well and guided her towards the dining room. "My parents had a sense of humour, I suppose. My full name is John Felix Anthony."

"Ok" she said with a laugh. "Your parents must have had a sense of humour. What happened to yours, I wonder."

"I have a sense of humour," he replied, pulling out her chair. "It just takes a bit to get me to laugh."

"Then I'm going to do my best to make sure you do tonight. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I've got it. You just sit down and look pretty until I get back.

Mickie sat down, smiling. "However will I accomplish such a feat?"

"You're doing pretty good job so far. You look very lovely this evening."

"Thank you. You look nice, too. Without the jacket and tie you seem...different but in a good way."

"I try. I'll be back shortly, but if you really want to do something, feel free to open the wine."

Mickie nodded and watched him leave. He returned just as she finished pouring his glass. He balanced both plates easily, and they smelled wonderful.

"I hope you like pasta," he said as he placed both plates down.

"I do. It smells delicious."

John took a seat and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Mickie then took bite and froze. "This really good." she said pointing her fork down at the plate

"Don't sound so shocked. I told you I could cook."

"Sorry. I'm not used to men cooking for me. My father's cooking is horrible."

"My mom taught me from all her cookery books"

Mickie blushed a bit. "I used to just look at the pictures by the recipes"

John chuckled sipping his wine "What's your favourite book?"

"I don't have one really. I just read whatever I can get my hands on. I think I read everything in the library in my town twice before I left."

"I know the feeling. Most of my room was filled with books when I was younger. I didn't really do much else except read."

Mickie smiled at the thought and pictured a teenager version of her date in a room lined with shelves of books. "Really? No sneaking in after a long date?"

He chuckled. "No. I was dreadfully shy back then, so dating was something I rarely did."

"You were shy?"

She had a hard time believing that. She was used to him striding down the hallways of the arena's completely confident. Nothing rattled him, he intimidated people.

"Yes. I kept to myself mostly. Most girls wouldn't look twice at me and went after the bigger boys that played sports instead."

"They did that at my school, too, so I didn't date very much" she said, sadly. "I always preferred brains over brawn. I'd rather have a man that could talk his way out a situation than one who always settles things with his fists."

"Is that the reason you're here with me instead of Ryder?"

She looked up at him then. "How did you know?"

"Just because I'm at the top of the company doesn't mean I don't know what's going on below. I've heard him talking multiple times about how you've rejected him. I even remember seeing him with a black eye once after ward."

Mickie blushed. "That was Eve's doing, not mine. Though I did leave a nice hand print on his cheek." John laughed. It was long and loud, and it was the first time she'd ever heard him do so. It was strange but nice. "Mission accomplished."

"What do you mean?"

"I got you to laugh, and all I had to do was tell you about how my friend and I harmed one of your best friends."

"You probably bruised his pride the most. That's what I'm laughing at."

"I hope I did. His ego needs to be deflated a bit."

Mickie smiled. "I'm pretty sure you did an excellent job of that."

Mickie smiled back at him. All thought of this being a bad idea vanished. She quickly began making plans to invite him to _her _hotel room. The two continued to talk throughout dinner. As they did, John revealed more and more about himself to her, and Mickie did the same. They eventually left the table and retired to his den. It was just as large as the rest of the house and looked even better when he lit the fireplace before joining her on the couch. Mickie was close to falling asleep on his shoulder she was that relaxed when he spoke.

"Mickie?"

"Yes, Jo?"

John blinked at the shortening of his name but said nothing of it. "I'm glad you came over. This evening has been the nicest I've had in a long time."

"Me too. If you're up to it, you can come over to my room, and I'll make you dinner."

"I'd love to," he said quickly. He then blushed at his own eagerness. "Name the time and date, and I'll be there."

"I'll think of something. Granted, my room isn't nearly as grand as your home, but my home made fudge will blow you away." Mickie knew about his secret sweet tooth, Steph had told mickie that's one way to build a friendship with John, buy him sweets and your in! Both John and mickie were told they needed a close friendship for this storyline. She'd caught him eating chocolate chip cookies that he'd hidden his bag once. He looked like a child caught doing something they shouldn't.

John's eyes lit up at the mention of dessert, and he kissed the top of her head. "Dear God, she bakes too! I don't care if you live in shit. If your food is as delicious as you say, you're going to have trouble getting rid of me."

"There isn't much room, but I'm sure I'll find somewhere for you."

"You could always stay here. I have more than enough room."

"Maybe one day. Why did you buy such a large house away from everyone if you live alone? This place seems awfully lonely."

"It is at times. I bought this place in hopes of having a family, but I never found a woman that interested me."

Mickie looked up at him. "You want a family?"

John quickly realized his mistake. "I do but not right now. I have to make sure they can tolerate me long enough first."

"If you keep cooking like this, they'll have no choice but to stay."

He smiled down her. "Let me walk you to the door."

He stood slowly and held out a hand for her to take. She accepted it, and walked slowly to the door with him. Once there, they faced each other, and John sighed sadly.

"So, this is it."

"I suppose it is. I had a wonderful time."

"As did I. We have to do this again sometime."

"Well will. I promise."


End file.
